piepipediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Stockfisch
Stockfisch in der Biologie Analyse Der gemeine Stockfisch (Percidae Holta ) ist vor allem im Raum um Atlantis anzutreffen, doch da die Population dieses interessanten Wesens explosionsartig zunimmt, sind auch schon im Bereich um Florida und Schweden Exemplare gesichtet worden. Besonders im Winter, wenn die Stockfisch gen Süden schwimmen, landen oft welche in den Netzen von Fischern aus Südafrika. Sehr viele Umweltforscher sehen eine große Gefahr darin, dass Stockfische versehentlich eingefangen werden, da diese unter anderem dafür verantwortlich seien, dass die Pole nocht nicht bei uns im Garten schwimmen. Um Stockfische ranken sich viele Legenden, die in einem anderen Teil dieses Beitrags genauer erläutern weren sollen. Herkunft und Ursprung Bei dem Thema Ursprung ist es immer wichtig, biblische Fakten und evolutionsbedingte Veränderungen von einander zu trennen. In der Bibel heißt es beispielsweise: " Inn dieser Zeit teylte Moses das Meer und floh mit seynem Volk vor ihren Verfolgern. ... Als jehne dann, mit Holzspeeren in den Händen, hynter ihnen herritten, lies Moses das Meer sych wieder zusammenfügen und das Meer verschluckte dye Verfolger. Eine Gruppe Bahrsche schwamm just in dem Moment dort vorbey und wurde von den Speeren durchbohrt. So wurde der Stockfysch gebohren." ( Exodus 5, 14) Die Evolutionstheoretiker hingegen gehen von einer gewaltigen Explosion aus, die dem Untergang von Atlantis folgte, die Barsche mit Holzsplittern traf. Die Fische mutierten daraufhin durch die Hitze dieser Explosion und evrschmolzen mit ihren Stöckern. Paarung und Entwicklung Stockfische paaren sich grundsätzlich so, dass der Stock des Männchens in die Nase des Weibchens eindringt und so zur Ejakulation kommt. Viele wissen es nicht, soch Stockfische sind Säugetiere, darum haben die Weibchen auch brustähnliche Wölbungen an der Unterseite.framed|Ein toter baby Stockfisch framed|Der gemeine Astfisch Wie jeder weiß, hat der heutige Stockfisch wenig mit dem damaligen zu tun. Die Stöcker wurden größer, die Feinde weniger, die Fische blauer und die Schnalle von "Einzug in vier Wänden" dicker. Nichtsdestotrotz hat sich am Verhalten der liebenswerten Tiere nichts geändert. Ihre wohltätige Seite zeigen sie immer wieder gerne, das letzte mal beim Live-9-Konzert, bei welchem sie mit ihrem Lied "Es ist fünf vor zwölf! - Nein, die Uhr geht nach" nicht nur ein Zeichen setzten, sonern auch Spenden für die Auflösung von Tokio Hotel sammelten. Bei der Geburt eines Stockfisches kann es vorkommen dass der Stock zu groß ist und der Baby Stockfisch so sterben muss. Es wurden seltene Fälle dokumentiert in denen ein Baby Stockfisch überlebte mit sehr großem Stock. Diese Tiere nennt man dann Gemeiner Astfisch. Gemein, weil diese Stockfische die anderen Stockfische immer mit ihren großen Stöcken ärgern und mobben. Unterarten des Stockfischs Wie viele Tiergruppen ( Katzen, Hunde oder die Leute von Big Brother) haben auch die Stockfische in ihrer Entwicklung Unterarten entwickelt, von denen hier einige aufgeführt werden sollen: * Der Nomade unter den Stockfischen ist der Wanderstockfisch. Die missverstandenen Wesen werden oft in Zusammenhang mit Unglücken gebracht, doch können oft gar nichts dafür! Schon damals, in Atlantis, waren die Wanderstockfische sehr neugierig und wollten eben wissen, was passiert, wenn man auf den "Nicht drücken"- Knopf drückte! Nun ja, heute wissen wir es... * Andere wurden Schaustockfische, die sich in der Filmbranche versuchen. Berühmte Filme mit Schaustockfischen sind: "Stock Wars I - LVI", "Forest Dumb" oder auch "My Big Fat Stocked Wedding". * Wieder andere Stockfische haben mit ihrer Musik Erfolg, wie beispielsweise Mike Blubbél mit " I´m tasty" oder Alicia Coast mit ihrem Evergreen "Krilling me softly". Stockfisch in der Kunst Die stockfischige Kultur beeindruckt uns Menschen immer wieder. Neuere, bessere Künstler werden täglich geboren. Stockkasso, seinerzeit berühmter Maler, sagte einst zu seinen Schülern: "Kunst ... kommt nicht von wollen, sondern von können. Also entweder ihr seid mit seinem Zeichenstock im Bauch geboren, oder ihr vergesst das ganze schnell mal wieder!" Auch Stockfische lassen sich gerne "ablichten", wenn man so will. Nicht nur die "Stockalisa" (Leonardo DaVinci), auch die Bewohner vom "Nachtkorallenriff" (Theo Van Gogh) sehen sich gerne auf Bildern und im öffentlichen Leben. Natürlich muss eine Stockfisch für ein Gemälde erst eine Runde im Hundertwasser schwimmen. Stockfisch in der Theologie Die Legende besagt, dass der Große Stockfisch, oder Stockfisch Uno, je nach übersetzung der "Blubbel", über alles herrscht und alles erschaffen hat... indirekt zumindest. "Doch eynes Tages wurde das Blubbellblasenmachen dem Stockfysch Uhno langweilig und er schuf Gott. Gott machte sich daraufhin daran, sych eine Weld zum spyelen zu machen und setzte dyese voller, kleyner Wehsen, die er fortan menschen nannte..." ( Der Großartige Stockfisch Uno 5, 3) Gott erklärte sich leider nicht bereit, ein Interview mit uns zu führen, doch Stockfisch Uno hatte Zeit, weil bei Vera Am Mittag gerade Werbepause war. Wir fragten ihn unter anderem auch nach seiner Beziehung zu Gott, er meinte dazu: "Er ist wie ein Sohn für mich! Ich meine, gut hin und wieder ist er etwas widerspenstig, aber das ist die Pubertät, da bin ich mir sicher. Und wenn er es wirklich mal übertreibt kommt er eben auf die Stille Treppe oder in die Wuthöhle für ein, zwei Stunden." Stockfisch in der Sprache Viele Menschen kennen Stockfische und sind sich dessen nichteinmal bewusst! Hier einige Beispiele, in denen einige Leute sicherlich erst jetzt den Zusammenhang mit Stockfisch erkennen dürften: * "Du läufst ja, als hättest du einen Stock im Barsch!" * "Das kannst du dir sonstwohin stecken!" * "Geheiligt werde dein Name, dein Reich komme, dein Wille geschehe." Ein kurzer Überblick über Dinge, die sich direkt oder indirekt auf Stockfisch beziehen.